Official RESidents Wiki
Description of RES from an unknown RESident Guys, I don't know if you've seen this, but it's really well written... Roary's Eye-magination Station, more widely known as RES, is a fellow category on Moshi Monsters. It's way at the bottom, so most people don't really notice it all that much when they first come on the forums. The people of RES are called RESidents, sometimes incorrectly called RESers or RESians. RES is also sometimes called REMS. This is something that RESidents freely admit they hate. It's quite stupid though, as it's only an alternate spelling. Many Residents are mentally deranged sociopaths who freak out at the slightest folly. RES is quiet likely the most confusing, misunderstood, angsty, dramatic, weird, slightly battle-thirsty category in the history of the universe. Automatically upon hearing a bit about RES, people will usually assume they're a bunch of freaks addicted to fighting. It kind of makes sense though, as the majority of us tend to forget old friends and start idiotic wars with other idiotic people. Our category is literally '''filled' to the brim with a crapton of hooligans.'' We aren't all like that, though. I'm going to tell you a bit about the general personality of RESidents. We're all unique, yes, but we also have a lot in common. Most RESidents don't have a social life. Most of them are shy in reality, but act crazy, or more like their, 'true' selves online, I suppose. Most RESidents absolutely hate when incorrect puncuation or capitalisation is used, but can take a certain amount when it comes to grammar. Dare you make this error, you shall be forever shunned by the control-freaks of RES. There is a very small amount of male RESidents. I'm aware of around four, maybe five. It's not a large amount in comparision to the amount of female RESidents. This is why about two of the guys gladly indulge in online dating. A small amount of RESidents do this, a small amount of them despise this, but as far as I know the rest are neutral. I wasn't aware of online dating in RES until this Feburary, so it's not obvious and everywhere you look. People seem to think that we also fling cuss words around all the time like we own the place. Generally, we only do this when we get extremely pissed, use it to add emphasis (as I just did with the word 'pissed'), or we're on a website such as this and we like to use them just because we know we can and we won't get in trouble. We also do this, sometimes, for no apparent reason, other than to be hyperactive psychopaths who enjoy the torment of underage children, or "noobs" as we prefer. We have '''quite '''the awful temper, so please, don't bother talking to us. Some of us aren't even worth your time. There's a large amount of Pokemon, Warriors,Hunger Games and Harry Potter fans that spend their time at RES. Most of us also enjoy anime but we don't talk about it all that much so I'm not sure which ones which people like. I know there's a few Bleach, Beyblade, Hetalia, Tokyo Mew Mew, Soul Eater, and Magical Girl (or something like that) fans. Now, enough of that. You see RESidents making fun of noobs and Moshi-cons a lot, as well as the whole punctuation and capitalisation thing I mentioned before. I'll explain where it orginated. I don't know the story completely, as I wasn't there at the time. But from what I heard, this chick called Dani came into RES and quickly climbed up to a high status. Apparently, before this, high status RESidents, called legends or epics, where leaving daily because of a random overload of new people. I don't really understand much of what was so bad about the new people, or noobs, other than there was so many of them at once. Anyways, this Dani chick (also known as the Hitler of RES) made this set of rules. There was about 50 of them, more or less. One said that you had to use correct grammar (Even though Dani herself wasn't that great, and by that, we mean horrendous and violently dictator-like), no reporting, no moshi-cons (A.K.A. Moshi faces), etc. etc. You can find them http://theofficialres.wikia.com/wiki/FOR_DANI:%7Chere [1] if you want to check it out. ''ABOUT RES ^-^'' We originated on the Moshi forums, a website for kids. This Wiki, along with another that was created by Llama, was made so that we could talk a little more easily without Sorry~ Your message might be innapropriate! Please change it annd try again trololo The first Wiki was trolled too much, so that's how this second one came into play. (Thank you Iris! ^.^) When MM took away our autopost for about two or three months, we moved to here to chat. Some of us prefer to chat on deviantART as well. And then came the M3WL. Well, that's what they call it. We call it the new superfilter. It absolutely destroys sentences. We have to talk like robots there. And now RES can no longer be RP'd on. I mean, how can you roleplay if it blocks every name in the book? Um, hello, CHARRIES?! They have NAMES! It's truly quite the conundrum. So anyways, this is RES. We are a creative sort of people. But not all of us. Not even most of us. We mostly sap the creativity out of others and claim it as our own. Original roleplays? Oh dear, that's a thing of... well, not even the past. Don't post something you love. Some simple-minded leech will simply steal it from you and start an argument over it. Most of us don't feel as accepted in the real world and come here and found people to relate to. Of course, this hardly ends well.The other categories hate the whole RES for what a few people have done, painting us all with the same brush, so to speak. Most specifically Dani, the Hitler of RES, who created idiotic rules and forced them upon the majority of us. Disgusting. RESidents enjoy writing (RES taught me to write like a Yank! A bloody stupid Yank!) as well as roleplaying. A lot of us like anime and manga. Nyan Cat is also a favourite, as is Pokemon, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and more. '' ADD A QUOTE! =^.^ ''That was the most depressing porn I ever watched. - Niiko "Then it was like, 'Rides over, have a nice life'" Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief "THEN THEY WOULD BECOME DRUNK AND DRIVE ON THE ROAD. CARS ALREADY DRIVE ON THE ROAD? I MEANT HUMAN WALKING TRAIL." -Meh Classmate "HOLY CHEESECAKE!" - The one and only Roger. "OH SNAP! SHOVE THAT IN YO AFRO!" - My Cousin O_o (Idk if I put it on the top or what..) "A Mockingjay is creature the Capitol NEVER intended to exist." -Suzanne Collins, Catching Fire (I think. That or Mockingjay. D:) "DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY ATTACK DESTROY ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK THEY DEFY CAPITOL THEY MUST PERISH DESTROY ATTACK DESTROY ATTACK PERISH DESTROOOOOOOOY" ~Kay (Emiko), FTFIMEE. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!" -Dr. Doofenshmirtz DO NOT QUESTION ME! -Zim And then everyone died. c: -Moochachachita, that one person who was gone for a long time "May the odds be never in your favor." {C}Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. {C}~Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter {C}"WHY? DO YOU FIND THIS... DISTRACTING?" ~Finnick Odair, The Hunger Games Whens someone says "you're just jealous," of something ridiculous, you say "what is there to be jealous of?" As long as there are singing frogs and joking bears, there's hope. "Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time.” - Marthe Troly-Curtin "Lucky frikkin' supernatural jackasses." Mage mumbled under his breath, walking away." -Mage (Abracadabra Opensesame Alazkazam), one of Hannah's Charries, Roleplay Idea "Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run." -Princess Elise III of Soleanna, Sonic The Hedgehog Series "And yet in the outcome of it all, I still emerge victorious." - Allure ' NOW, SCRAM!!!!!' Mr resetii, animal crossing series Category:Browse